


The Rescue

by Mollygail



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidnapped Peter, Post-Series, guest appearances by Leverage characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: Peter has been kidnapped and has little hope of rescue.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all about the happy ending, but if you need a beginning here's a sketchy outline:  
> Peter is kidnapped while trying to arrest the bad guys of the week.  
> El contacts Mozzie.  
> Mozzie calls Neal.  
> Neal calls some friends to help.

Peter sighed as he took in his surroundings. He’d been here three days and each day he wondered if this would be the day they killed him. Sure, these guys were white-collar criminals, but even non-violent people would kill if their freedom was on the line. He knew the FBI would not pay ransom for him and these guys didn’t really look like they expected it. They had grabbed Peter in a desperate attempt to avoid capture and now that they had him they didn’t seem to know what to do with him. Kidnapping a federal agent was a serious offense but murdering a federal agent was even worse. But, they knew he could identify them. 

There wasn’t much Peter could do to help his situation. The kidnappers may not have planned to take a hostage but they had improvised quite well. The room they held him in looked like a storage closet in an old abandoned warehouse. There was a four-foot-square area on one end of the room with a drain that he used for necessities and a faucet with cold, rusty water to drink from. They’d been nice enough to put an old straight-back chair in here for him but he had to sleep on the floor. The single light bulb in the ceiling fixture gave sufficient light and Peter spent hours staring at the dirty brick walls. 

There wasn’t anything he could do to escape that he hadn’t already tried, and Peter forced his thoughts to wander to happier times. Neal would have been able to get himself out of this situation. Peter smiled at the thought of Neal breaking out of this room and slick-talking his way into the kidnappers' confidence. Once he’d gained their trust Neal would have escaped and contacted Peter to take the bad guys down. 

In their time working together, Peter knew he could have counted on Neal to rescue him. But Neal was dead now. Well, dead-ish. Neal would probably never know about this kidnapping. If Peter died here it was unlikely that Neal would ever hear about it. It was good that Neal wouldn’t know, Peter thought. He wouldn’t want Neal to be sad or blame himself for not being here when Peter needed him. 

Peter’s thoughts drifted to El and little Neal. His death would be hard on them but he was comforted by the fact that El’s family would be there to offer support and comfort. Peter’s brother would step in to make sure little Neal learned how to fish and play baseball. His family would be okay without him. 

Tired from lack of food, and depressed about his soon-expected death, Peter drifted off to sleep in his cold little prison.

He was awakened by someone unlocking the door and shouting at him. “Get up, Burke. The boss made a deal and you’re getting out of here.”

Peter stood slowly and stared at his captor in confusion. “The FBI wouldn’t pay a ransom. What kind of a deal did they make?”

The bad-guy (Peter thought the others had called him Frank) put handcuffs on Peter and pushed him out into the large, nearly empty warehouse. At the far end of the room, Peter saw a group of people standing near a table and chairs. Must be the criminals’ break area, Peter thought with a bitter twist of humor. 

“The FBI wouldn’t make any deals for you, Burke. They don’t care what happens to you. The boss was forced to make a deal with someone else. You’re being sold to the highest bidder.”

Peter was led over to the group. He recognized two of the men as members of the gang who had kidnapped him. The other three people were unknown to him. He guessed they must be his buyers. Peter sized them up quickly to plan his escape. The blond woman was small but Peter didn’t underestimate her. She might be small but she looked fit and determined. Next, he quickly looked at the man beside her. He was a tall and slender black man wearing a fedora that looked exactly like Neal’s favorite hat. The third stranger was a short stocky man who looked like he could easily win a fight against a gang of Wookiees. This wasn’t going to be easy, but Peter was prepared to die fighting for his freedom.

“Okay, you have your proof that the merchandise is alive. Now, let’s see the money.” The leader of the kidnappers held a gun pointed at the buyers. 

The short stocky man placed a briefcase on the table and opened it. “It’s all there; two-and-a-half million dollars.”

“Your boss must really hate Burke to be willing to pay this much for him. What’s he gonna do to him now?”

The blond smiled with a slightly evil grin. “Oh, the boss doesn’t hate Burke. The boss feels like he owes Burke a debt and this is his chance to even the score.” She walked closer to Peter and reached her hand up to caress his face. It was then that Peter noticed her hand-painted shirt with a familiar depiction of the Chrysler Building on it. “Trust us,” the blond said. “The boss is going to take care of you.” As she caressed his face Peter felt her slip something into his ear and his brow wrinkled in confusion. 

“Hello, Peter,” a familiar voice said in his ear. “No time to talk much right now. These are friends of mine. Trust them.”

“Alright, let’s go.” The stocky man indicated that Peter should go first and as he passed him Peter noticed the man was wearing a shirt with a ‘Caffrey’s Irish Ale’ logo on it. 

Peter smiled. He should have known that Neal wouldn’t let a little thing like faking his death stop him from helping a friend in need. 

“Hold on,” the kidnapper with the gun said. He raised his weapon in the direction of Peter and his rescuers. “They’ve seen us. We can’t just let them go. Burke could get away from them and then the Feds will be after us. I say we kill them all and use the money to escape to a non-extradition country.”

Peter was stunned by the speed with which his rescuers took out all of the kidnappers. There was a soft growl from the stocky fellow and then Peter felt like he was in the middle of a Chuck Norris movie. 

In the van, Neal heard the growl followed by grunting and thumping noises. “Peter, are you all right?” 

After another moment of thumping noises, Peter was able to respond. “I’m fine, Neal. I wasn’t much help because I’m still handcuffed, but I got in a couple of good kicks. Your friend could have handled it without me.”

“Yeah, he’s very efficient at handling complications.” Neal paused a moment before directing a comment to his rescuers. “Guys, don’t forget to grab the money. I don’t think the crooks will be needing it where they’re headed.”

As they exited the building Peter heard Neal’s voice again. “We’ve called in an anonymous tip to the FBI. They should be here any minute.” The woman removed Peter’s handcuffs and handed them to him as Neal continued with his instructions. “We’ve got to go but I’ll be in town for a few days. Maybe you can buy me a bottle of wine and we can talk about old times. And, Peter, make it a bottle of the good stuff this time.”

Peter smiled as he shook hands with his mysterious rescuers. “Nothing but the best for you, Buddy. I look forward to seeing you.” He pulled the earbud out and handed it to the man wearing Neal’s fedora. “Thank you all.”

“Our pleasure,” Fedora Man said. “We’re the good guys now.” The crew hurried to a black van which drove away just before the police and FBI drove up.

After the paperwork was finished Peter was going to have El help him pick out the best bottle of wine they could find. If only for a short time, Butch and Sundance would be together again.


End file.
